Hundred Different Steps In Life
by szynka2496
Summary: Memorable moments and thoughts in the life of the Avengers, including some other characters. Because Loki and Peter don't like to be left out. Not responsible for any blackmail materials found here! Signed Jackie Walker. Side story to 'Guideline To Living With The Avengers.' 100 Theme challange. Mostly drabbles. Rated T because of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, so 'One Step Aside' is officially over now and since I'm not planning an official sequel until Iron Man 3 is out, I'm just going to write some random stuff about Jackie and co. **

**One of the thins that I always wanted to do was the 100 Theme writers challenge. I found this one somewhere in the Internet. At first, I wanted to write one shots to each theme, but then I realized that a) I'm too lazy for that and b) it would take me forever to finish it. so I'm just going to upload ten drabbles each week :P**

**You can see them as my personal Avengers headcanon :D**

**I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please note that english isn't my mothertongue :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Hundred Different Steps In Life

1. Introduction

Peter was never really the type of person to stand in front of a group of famous people, and then introduce himself. His introduction to the Avengers ended up with him stuttering and mumbling not understandable words.

oOo

2. Complicated

The Avengers all agree on one thing. It's in Jackie's nature to make everything complicated.

oOo

3. Making History

Loki sat quietly in the library while reading some books about Midgard histories. Some day, he promised himself, he'll make history too.

oOo

4. Rivalry

No matter how good they may go along, there was always a tiny little rivalry between the Avengers.

oOo

5. Unbreakable

Loki always thought that by hiding his emotions away he would be unbreakable. He learned that it's the exact opposite.

oOo

6. Obsession

During his stay on Midgard, Loki has developed a small obsession for pudding. His favorite one is chocolate pudding. And sometimes he tricks Jackie into making some for him.

oOo

7. Eternity

Even though Jackie has got a huge crush on Loki, she knows that it's never going to work out between them. He would live an eternity and she'll just die sooner or later.

oOo

8. Gateway

For the Adgardian the Bifrost was the gateway to other realms. Thor stands at the edge of the remaining parts ever day and asks Heimdall what Jane was doing.

oOo

9. Death

Steve wasn't sure if he feared death or not. He did once think he was going to die, and yet he's still alive. How would it be the next time?

oOo

10. Opportunities

There are lots of opportunities to get to Stark's Tower. By foot, take the taxi, the subway and in emergency case use the helicopter. Still Peter's preferable way was swinging to the building.

* * *

**uh yeah, that's it for now ^^**

**P.S.: Any Assassin's Creed III fanfic recommendation? Lately I've been obsessed with reading Connor KenwayxOC stories... Yes, I'm a shameless canonchara OC shipper :P**

**haha... Now I have the sudden urge to let Jackie end up in the Assassin's Creed universe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

1. 33%

"My childhood was made by 50% Pokemon, 33% Disney and 17% other junks." Jackie explained rather proudly.

oOo

2. Dead Wrong

They were all dead wrong then they thought Loki really hated Thor. Deep down, there is still that young innocent Loki that loves his brother, looks up to him and always wished the best for Thor.

oOo

3. Running Away

Sometimes Natasha wished she could just run away with Clint from SHIELD and start a new life.

oOo

4. Judgment

The Judgment for Loki's crime hasn't happened yet. But Thor fears that this day will come sooner than he was prepared for.

oOo

5. Seeking Solstice

Lots of people didn't know about this, but Bruce always seeks the solstice. He doesn't know why either, but something about the solstice makes him feel very calm.

oOo

6. Excuses

Peter is never on time. He's always late for classes, or for meetings. It's always fun to watch him burst into a room with an unbelieveable excuse. His latest one was "My alarm clock attacked me."

oOo

7. Vengeance

A big part of Loki is to seek vengeance to those who have lied to him and hurt him. Another part of Loki just wants to forgive and forget. Sadly the vengeance part always dominated over the sensible part of him.

oOo

8. Love

Love, that was all Loki wanted. He wanted to be loved by the people he was surrounded. It breaks Thor's heart to know that his baby brother doesn't believe him though.

oOo

9. Tears

There were tears in Jackie's eyes when she saw the moving reunion between Steve and the now retired Peggy Carter.

oOo

10. My Inspiration

When Steve read the fan letters Coulson had wrote to him when he was still a boy, Captain America had to hold back his tears. _My biggest inspiration were you, Captain America._

* * *

**Haha, I just realized that most of the Headcanons are about Loki :P **

**It seems like even though Connor Kenway has replaced him, Loki still hasn't completely disappeared out of my life :D**

**Oh yeah, for the Lockie (JackiexLoki shipper) out there, I have uploaded a one shot about those two :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

1. Never Again

"Let's swore to never ever talk about this again." Jackie said as she hold up her pinky and made Loki swore it. Both of them found a secret room in Stark's Tower, that contained lots of paintings of naked men and women doing… Stuff.

2. Online

Since Thor discovered 'Worlds of Warcraft', he's been online for had to plug out the main cable from the computer to make him stop playing.

3. Failure

Failure was something Loki did not appreciate. Everything has got to be perfect for him. That also includes the pudding Jackie has to make for him: It cannot have too much or too little whipped cream on the top.

4. Rebirth

Natasha didn't believe in rebirth or afterlives. But supposedly if there was one, she wishes to be reborn into a small family and live a normal life.

5. Breaking Away

Bruce hopes that one day he'll be able to break away from the other guy. Even though he's sure he'll miss him. But it's simply for the good of everyone.

6. Forever And A Day

Loki would never admit it, but personally in his opinion Disneyland is the only place where even misguided villains can be a child again. If he could, he would stay there forever and a day.

7. Lost And Found

Thor had once lost his brother. And now that he found him again, he'll make sure to never lose sight of him again.

8. Light

Only Fury and Natasha know about this: Clint can only sleep with a small light on.

9. Dark

Steve hates it when Jackie walks home alone in the dark. It always worries him to death that something might happen to her. That's why he made a deal with Peter Parker: Spider-Man should watch over her when she's walking home alone in the dark. Of course she doesn't know about this.

10. Father

While Loki envies Thor in many aspects, there are also things Thor envies him for: Loki is already father of three children. Thor wants to be a father too.

* * *

**Alright guys, the prologue for my new story is up! It's an Assassin's Creed fanfiction, a change from MARVEL universe :D but the first chapter probably won't be up until next year, still it would be great if you'd just check it out :) it's called 'The Other Promise' ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

1. Colors

If Jackie had to describe the two Gods using colors, she'd say that Thor has got a colorful personality, while Loki's personality should be described with… Green.

oOo

2. Exploration

"The exploration to the center of the Earth has yet to be done." Tony announced as he works on a new technology for the journey.

oOo

3. Seeing Red

Every time Clint sees Natasha flirting with another male, he can't help but see a bit red, even though he knows it's a part of her job.

oOo

4. Shades of Grey

Peter has once described his life as 'made up of different shades of grey'. When Jackie and Gwen heard that, all they could think of was '50 Shades of Grey'.

oOo

5. Forgotten

Fury's old teddy bear was hidden somewhere on the Helicarrier, but never forgotten by its owner. The SHIELD director still need it in difficult times.

oOo

6. Dreamer

Bruce and Tony still consider themselves as dreamers. There were still a lot of thins they hope they could achieve.

oOo

7. Mist

Jackie hated walking to school in the morning must. It always makes her feel panaroid, and that someone might attack her any time.

oOo

8. Burning

"Steve, why does it smell like something is burning?" Hearing that question from Jackie said person immediately run to the kitchen and tried to save what was left to save. Another failed attempt to cook from Captain America.

oOo

9. Out of Time

Loki sat on the stairs, scepter in his hand and eyes closed, thinking hard. His master plan has yet to be fulfilled, but he has to act quickly. He's slowly running out of time.

oOo

10. Knowing How

"There is a slight difference between knowing how to do it and actually doing it." Jackie said as she examined Loki's failed bird origami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I realized I haven't updated this headcanon story thing for a long time :P GOt too much caught up with plotting my new story... **

**I don't want to leave it here unfinished though...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

1. Fork in the Road

There was another thing Tony hated more than Apple products, and that would be metaphors. For example, 'Fork in the Road' means that you you're facing a difficult decision in life. It is a metaphor that describes Tony's life the best, since he did had to face lot's of difficult decision. But he never regrets them.

2. Start

Secretly Loki planned to stay on Midgard and make a fresh start. But this is harder than he imagined. He gets constantly reminded of the bad things he has done. It made starting his life over a lot more difficult.

3. Nature Fury

Thor stood on a tall building and watched how slowly the storm gets nearer and nearer to the city. He found the different nature fury on Midgard terrible and yet beautiful at the same time. On Asgard, nature disasters rarely happens.

4. At Peace

Asgard was finally at peace with what has remained of Johtunheim. And yet Odin feared that this peace will only be temporarly.

5. Heart Song

Jackie was sitting in front of her desk, thinking hard. She didn't know what she should write for homework. Granted, it was a stupid homework assignment. 'Tell us about your favorite heart song.' Jackie didn't even know what a heart song was!

6. Reflection

Loki hates it to pass by a mirror. Because every time when looks into one, he sees the reflection of his true heritage and gets reminded that his life was a big lie.

7. Perfection

"You may not believe it, Jackie, but there truly is such a thing as perfection." Tony said. Hearing that Jackie out the IDW comic away and stared at Iron Man with a raised eyebrow. Tony simply pointed at himself.

8. Everyday Magic

In Bruce's opinion, watching the sun fading away behind the tall buildings in New York City is every day's magic.

9. Umbrella

It doesn't matter how heavy the rain is, Jackie still goes out without taking an umbrella with her. Steve always has to go after her and bring her one.

10. Party

There were three things Bruce hated: Parties organized by Tony, crowded places and not getting enough sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hate the this and next is really important to me since I'm in the so called 'Qualifikationsphase' (whatever that word in english is) and basically I have to study study study and get good grades, but no, Game Freak decides to release the Pokemon XY in october -.-; I still haven't finished BW2 yet... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

1. Stirring of the Wind

Bruce was awoken by the stirring of the wind. After what happened in Manhattan, he needed that long rest. The sound of the wind wasn't helping much though. Even though he's got the Big Guy under control, still every small sound gets him into defense modus.

2. Future

A Junior already and Jackie still doesn't know what she wants to do in her future. There were so many possibilities, but she'd rather to do something that hasn't got any relation to SHIELD and/or the Avengers.

3. Health and Healing

Gwen always worries about Peter's health when he's out hunting down the bad guys. And every time, when he appears with gashes and wounds all over his body, she makes sure that they're healing.

4. Separation

Thor knows that much: Separation from your beloved ones hurts a lot, but it is also the distance that makes you stronger. And it makes the reunion with Jane just more enjoyable.

5. Everything For You

Secretly Loki hopes that someday, he will meet a person he'll value a lot and would be able to say to her: "I'll do everything for you."

6. Slow Down

Sometimes, when Darcy gets excited, she talks really fast, making it hard for the others to understand what she was saying. She just needs to slow down a bit.

7. Lesson

Lesson learned from Tony: During life and death battles, you'll always find new places to eat food. In this case it was the Shawarma joint.

8. Challenged

Clint was known for his infamous (and impossible to accomplish) challenges in SHIELD. And when you get challenged by him, you know that shit is going to get real. Just go and find a good view, get some drinks and popcorns, and watch how the new recruits try to finish Clint's challenges. Fun times guaranteed.

9. Exhaustion

The first thing Peter does when he comes into his room is pass out on exhaustion on his unmade bed. Sometimes he doesn't even want to change out of his spandex, thus wearing it under his daily clothes for a couple of weeks.

10. Troubling Thought

Steve sat there quietly on a chair, chin propped up in one arm, starring out at the skyscrapers. He was having troubling thoughts again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Exams are all officially over and basically I have three exam free weeks ahead of me, and damn, i'm filled with ideas for writing one shots :P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

1. Acccuracy

The accuracy of Jackie's shooting ability was just… Poor. She's a hopeless case.

2. Versus

Darcy and Jackie are still waiting for 'Final Fantasy XIII Versus' to come out.

3. Heartfelt Apology

It's hard to tell whether it's a heartfelt apology Loki was telling or not.

4. Luck

Luck was something Peter could always count on. It's always there to save him in life and death situations.

5. Impressions

Tony's first impression when he met Peter for the very first time wasn't what the Avengers had expected. He fatherly put his arm around Peter's shoulder and asked: "So, when are you going to move in here?"

6. Teenager

Often the Avengers were jealous of Jackie and Peter. Both of them are still young. In their opinion, being a teenager once was the best time of your life. Jackie and Peter would disagree there though.

7. Irregular Orbit

"Next question: Does the Earth move on a regular Orbit or on an irregular Orbit?" Instead of answering, Jackie simply banged her head on the table repeatedly.

8. Cold Embrace

Since finding out that he's a Frost Giant, Loki keeps wondering that if he hugs someone (not that he'll willingly do that), would the embrace be cold and uncomfortable?

9. Frost

The first thing that pops into Jackie's mind when she hears the word 'Frost' was usually an image of Loki. She doesn't whether this is a good thing or not.

10. A Moment In Time

"Let's have a moment in time." "A _what_?" "A moment in time." "What's that supposed to mean?" Jackie simply rolled her eyes, grabbed Loki by his scarf and dragged him to Café Mischief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

1. Dangerous Territory

Before arriving, the Aesirs always made sure that they were properly clothed and armed with weapons. They are going to step on dangerous territory, after all.

2. Boundaries

Fury's love for Jelly Belly's knows no boundaries. But only Agent Maria Hills knows about this.

3. Unsettling Revelations

Thor didn't know which revelation was more unsettling: The fact that Loki is a Frost Giant or that he's actually adopted. What he does know is that will never change his feelings for his baby brother.

4. Dying

After the fall from the broke Bifrost, Loki lied there on the cold ground for a long time. He was breathing slowly, but steadily. He wasn't dying yet. In fact, he had never felt more alive before.

5. Illusion

Jackie sat there in front of her homework and wondered if Loki could do illusions. Maybe she can convince him to trick her teachers into thinking she had done her homework.

6. Family

For Jackie and Peter, the Avengers were like a family. Steve was the over protective father; Tony the careless uncle; Natasha was that one strict aunt; Bruce was somewhere between uncle and dad, and Clint was that cousin you'd do stupid things with. Fury well, he was that strict great-grandfather who didn't understand a single joke.

7. Stripes

"No no no no, son, you're doing it wrong! No one wears stripes to square patterns!" Tony said and pushed Peter back into his room to get changed.

8. Breaking the Rules

Bruce tightly gripped the seat belt and tried to push the hair out of his face. Tony was breaking the rules again by driving over the speed limit. He was sure that there were already three police cars following them.

9. Sport

Jackie couldn't agree more to the German saying 'Sport ist Mord'. Basically, it means 'sport is murder'.

10. Tower

There was one thing Jackie agreed with Steve: Stark's Tower was that 'big ugly building' in New York. Tony always says they should be glad the tower wasn't an Iron Man shaped tower.

* * *

**the avengersguidelineaskblog is alive again :) feel free to drop of a question here on tumblr: asktheavengersguideline**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

1. Waiting.

"What the hell, I'm supposed to wait until 2015 for the sequel to come out? I can't even wait two minutes for my food to get ready in the microwave!"

2. Kick in the Head

All Clint needed was a good kick in the head to get over the mind control. He should consider himself as lucky that Natasha was there, instead of someone else.

3. No Way Out.

In panic Thor looked to left and then to right, but decided to go straight. It wasn't long until he hit a dead end. There was no way out of this maze. He hated the 'Alice in Wonderland' attraction in Disneyland.

4. Fairy Tale

Natasha knew that life wasn't a fairy tale, and that there are no happy endings. Fairy tales are just an illusion to make your life look more beautiful. If you looked deeper into it, you'll realize that the truth is far from pretty.

5. Do Not Disturb

Sometimes Steve felt like he should come with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging around his neck.

6. Drink

Loki still didn't receive that drink from the last time. And it seemed like he won't get it any time either, because Tony doesn't want to share his alcohol with someone who's got more fangirls than him.

7. Words

Words could not describe the happiness on Fury's face when he took out his old teddy bear from the safe.

8. Pen and Paper

Give Steve a pen and a paper he will draw something for you. Give Tony and Peter a pen and a paper, they will most likely come up with a new invention. Give Jackie a pen and a paper, and she will use it to build a small catapult.

9. Drowning

People may not notice it, but Loki was slowly drowning in the sea of lies called his life. It seemed like there wasn't really anyone there to save him.

10. Smile

Jackie swore she just saw Loki smiling, thought he kept denying it. After that she promised him that she will see him smile again. If not, she will do everything humanly possible to make him smile. Just hearing that Loki couldn't help but smile a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh man, already the last set of this story. **

**Orignally i wanted to upload a vday story, but well, lack of inspiration for it xD**

**So yeah, after that I may or may not write few one shots about it :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

1. Europe

"Someday, we are going to do a nice family trip to Europe and visit all the countries there." "Tony, you and I both have seen most of the stuff in Europe." "True, but those two still needs to be educated." Tony remarked and pointed at Steve and Peter.

2. Flower

When Natasha finally entered her apartment after a long mission, she was surprised to see a bouquet of flower in front of the door. Although they were already withered, she still put them into a vase. They were from Clint, after all.

3. Testament

When Jackie was bored to death, she usually takes out her beloved pen and the next best writeable surface, scribbling her testament on it. It usually consisted of the same content: Her laptops and PS2 comes with her into her grave.

4. I. Can't.

"I. Can't. Do. This. Anymore." Peter panted out as he collapsed onto the ground. Steve hovered over him, looking slightly amused. Captain America decided to give Peter a training season. Although he has got the Spiderman power, training with Captain America was just as hard as learning Chinese.

5. POTUS

"I got invited to a dinner with POTUS" "Who's POTUS?" "President of the United State." Tony explained as Peter and Jackie gawked at him with an unbelieveable face expression.

6. Calculator

Jackie realized that since she was allowed to use a calculator during math lesson and for the exams, her mental arithmetic has become gradually worse and worse.

7. Blanket

"Don't worry, with my cuddly blanket there is absolutely nothing I have to be scared of!" Clint exclaimed as he hold up a baby blue blanket with an Angry Bird on it.

8. Slender

"What is faceless, tall, slender and wears a ridiculous good looking suit?" "… Skulduggery Pleasant?" Bruce answered unsure, remembering the cover from the books Jackie was so obsessed with lately. "No!" Jackie shook her head "Slenderman!"

9. Ferris Wheel

The plan was a success. Loki and Jackie managed to convince Clint and Natasha to ride the Ferris Wheel for lovers together. Although their plan backfailed a tiny little bit: Now both of them are stuck on the Ferris Wheel too.

10. Endings

"Endings are sad. You can't help but hope that there's still a little something left… Another little shred of fun."


End file.
